


Prick

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [111]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Still Better Than 50 Shades of Grey, Sub Drop, can't think of any more tags, dom!Phil, prompt, still better than 50 shades, sub!clint, trigger: drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: An alternate Dom/Sub version of how Hawkeye got initiated into SHIELD.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Hi yes hello beautiful writer, I was wondering if I could have a kind of Dom/sub recruitmentish fic where Phil is sent to kill Hawkeyes but when he finds him he's like drugged out his mind into sub space. Thabk you!!

Phil had been preparing for this moment for almost two fucking years.

It had two _long_ years for Phil to finally track down the infamous Hawkeye. 

_Little Prick._

But it had been worth it. 

All the long hours of bullshit was now worth it. 

Phil, Dom SHIELD Agent Level 6, had Hawkeye cornered. 

“Put your hands up!” Phil said calmly, his gun aimed for Hawkeye’s left hand. It wasn’t a kill shot of course, but it was a shot that would most likely put Hawkeye in commission for the longest. 

Hawkeye didn’t move.

“I said put your hands up!” Phil said more firmly, walking closer to the assassin. 

Still no movement. 

_Insolent little prick.  
_

Calling out once more, Phil stepped even closer to the assassin. 

Still no movement. 

Pressing his gun against Hawkeye’s shoulder, Phil uttered his command once more. 

“I told you, put your-oh dear god”

Phil understood now. 

Dropping his gun, Phil spun around. “Get me a medic now!” He shouted to the closest team member.

Once the agent had run off, Phil turned back to Hawkeye. 

Wiping his hand over his face, Phil sighed “This was not in your mission file.”

 

~

Clint was a sub on the run.

Had been from the first fucking day he had been brought on this Earth. 

Now, he was a sub on the run, in the middle of a drop. 

A drop that was caused by a damn needle from an asshole dom who thought he could get any fucking sub he wanted - willing or not. 

What Clint hadn’t been planning on was a calculated attack from that damn SHIELD who’d been on his ass for two years.  
  
 _Fucking Prick.  
  
_ Clint thought he could escape before the drug fully hit his system, but damn was he wrong.   
  
The drop hit him right as SHIELD caught up with him on a damn rooftop. In normal circumstances, Clint wouldn’t consider this a problem. He was the King of jumping off buildings.   
  
But not during a drop.   
  
His body began to shut down as the head honcho began to yell at him to raise his hands, his gun aimed at Clint’s left hand. The left hand that was his livelihood dammit.   
  
_Motherfucking prick.  
  
_ The asshole just kept yelling his commands, and got closer.   
  
Clint wished he could yell back, but all his body could do was sway. The closer the man got, the worse Clint got. In fact, when the man was right next to Clint, Clint let out a whimper.   
  
Maybe this was the clue the older man needed to see that Clint wasn’t in the best of mindsets.   
  
“This was not in your mission file”  
  
Clint whimpered again, and collapsed into the older man’s arms.   
  
~  
Phil looked up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the sub curled up against his side.   
  
The medic that had arrived on the scene could do nothing for Hawkeye. It was only a dom’s touch and smell that could bring the sub up from a drop. And since Phil was the highest level dom on the mission, the job went to him.   
  
“Definitely not in your mission file” He whispered.   
  
“’m sorry, won’t do it again” A sleepy voice said from above him.   
  
Phil looked at Hawkeye. “Go back to sleep Hawkeye. We can do battle later”  
  
Hawkeye looked at him grumpily (which Phil couldn’t help but think adorable). “’m name’s Clint”  
  
”Pardon?”  
  
”Clint. Not Hawkeye”  
  
Phil blinked, “Clint? Clint what?”  
  
”Barton”  
  
Phil nodded. “Well it’s nice to know your name finally. I’ll add it to the file”  
  
Hawkeye.. Clint... grunted and fell back asleep.   
  
_Little prick.  
  
_ ~  
Clint stared out the window, watching the trees go by. “You’d think your boss would spring for airplane seats when they recruit someone”  
  
The asshole, _Phil,_ snorted. “If the accounting department doesn’t have to waste money, they won’t. Besides, the doctor says it’s probably best you not travel with a lot of people in case of a relapse”  
  
Clint grunted, “What’s some fucking doctor know about my body? Nothin’”  
  
”Well he is a doctor. They should know a thing or two.... Most do. Now get some sleep, Fury doesn’t tolerate mouthy subs... Or mouthiness in general”  
  
 _Fucking commanding prick.  
  
_ “Yeah, whatever”  
  
~  
”I can’t believe Fury assigned you to me. How’d I get stuck with a prick like you?”  
  
”I was just asking myself the same thing Mr. Stick-up-the-ass”  
  
”That’s _Agent_ stick-up-the-ass to you kid”  
  
”Whatever”  
  
~  
”Coulson! How the fuck do you deal with this prick? He’s impossible!”  
  
”Don’t call Agent Barton a prick Agent Woo. It’s against regulation and just plain rude”  
  
~  
”Wow, Coulson’s a prick”  
  
”You got two seconds to retract that statement kid before I remove you of your testicles”  
  
”Y-yes sir”  
  
~  
”Damn Barton’s a prick. Definitely needs a good dom to beat him into submission”  
  
”The subject of Barton’s dom is not under discussion gentlemen. Please stop all discussion about this topic, or you will find yourselves assigned to our Alaska HQ”  
  
~  
”I would hate to be Agent Coulson’s sub. He seems like a prick who would treat a sub like shit”  
  
”Coulson is a man who wouldn’t dare hurt any sub, no matter who they were.. unless they were a bad guy of course. If I ever hear you talk shit about Ph-Coulson again, you’ll be sorry. You dig?”  
  
~  
”You’re a prick”  
  
”I know you are, but what am I?”  
  
”Smooth Clint”  
  
”You love it”  
  
”Shut up”  
  
~  
”Prick”  
  
”Love you too”  
  
~  
”I may now pronounce you Dom and sub... Husband and husband”  
  
Phil pressed a kiss to Clint’s lips. “Prick”  
  
Clint smiled, “Your prick”  
  
”Damn straight”  
  
~  
”You fucking prick!”  
  
”I’m sorry Clint.... I never wanted you to believe I was dead”  
  
”You have a lot of making up to do”  
  
Phil smiled as his perfect sub went straight into his arms, almost like no time had passed at all. “Love you too prick”  
  
Clint sniffled.  
  
  
~  
”Papa?”  
  
”What is it princess?”  
  
”Why do you and daddy call each other pricks? What does pricks mean?”  
  
Phil froze, “Uhm... It’s an adult word that you can’t use until you’re at least 12. I’ll tell you what it means then, okay?”  
  
”Okay papa”  
  
~  
”Hey dad?”  
  
Clint turned around to smile at his little girl. “Yes baby?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m 21 years old dad, stop calling me baby”

“Never! Now what did you want to tell me?”

His baby girl blushed, “I think I found my prick..”

Clint grinned at her, “I can’t wait to tell your papa”

“I already told him”

Clint gasped, “And he didn’t tell me? That prick!”

“Oh dad, I can’t wait to have a relationship like yours”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
